She Don't Know she's Beautiful
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Poor Hinata. She just doesn't seem to realize what a beautiful girl she is and Naruto doesn't know why. Oh well...guess he'll just have to remember to remind her. song-fic


**AN: So, I guess I've just been in a romantic mood lately. I heard this song and couldn't help but think of Hinata. Hope it's not too bad. Yes this jumps around time but you should be able to catch on to when a new time begins. Please let me know what you think!**

Naruto looked over at Hinata and a smile graced his lips. His fiancé looked gorgeous this evening, not that she didn't always look beautiful in his eyes. They were walking to one of Ino's parties and tonight was a special night. You see, it had been ten years since the rookie nine had first become ninja and they were celebrating the anniversary. Ino had said that they had better show up dressed nicely and she had certainly obliged. Her long hair was pulled back in a simple yet elegant bun that rested just above the center of her head. A few strands were loose in the back and had been curled into ringlets. She wore a simple shimmering blue dress that came to just below her knees and had a split running up her right thigh. The sleeves were mesh material that belled at the wrist ever so slightly, the neckline a simple and modest v.

_We go out to a __party__ somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
__People__ stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for_

What made him want to smile the most was how shy she looked. That was one thing that had never changed about Hinata. She was still as shy and modest as ever. Didn't she know she was beautiful, inside and out, and had no need to worry? Of course, not, this was Hinata he was thinking about. He took her hand his to remind her that he was there and she needn't worry. They reached the party and walked in hand in hand. Everyone looked up to see who was arriving and Naruto could see several guys eyes stayed a little too long on the woman next to him. Looking over at her and the blush she had high on her cheeks he leaned over and whispered "Told you that you looked beautiful."

_She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her so_

Hinata was out at the market doing some shopping in order to restock the shelves of the apartment she and Naruto shared. She was in a hurry and just a bit distracted as she moved between the stalls she needed to visit. As she crossed the street in order to begin her way home she heard someone whistle. Looking around to see who the idiot was who had made the noise and who the poor girl was. Turning she found the source was a rather grungy looking guy and he was staring right at her. Quickly she turned, a blush on her face, and began to walk even more rapidly toward her home, desperate to escape her embarrassment._  
_

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

Latter over dinner Hinata quietly told her husband what had happened at the market. Naruto just laughed, both at the event and how red her face had become in telling him. Hinata looked down at her plate and Naruto realized he might not have reacted in the most polite way. "Hinata, I'm sorry. You don't know how cute you are when you blush and you certainly have no clue just how beautiful you are." Reaching across the table and cupping her chin, he raised her head until their eyes met. "I've been telling you this for a long time now. I don't know why you can't see yourself clearly but I see you in perfect clarity and you are beautiful."

_And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her so_

Naruto was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he heard his wife walk into the room behind him. Turning from the stove for a moment, he found Hinata in her nightgown cradling their baby girl. Walking over he embraced his wife, giving her a quick kiss. Looking down at the little girl in her arms, he was met with a set of beautiful, expressive, blue eyes. Yeah, she definitely had her daddy's eyes but everything else screamed Hinata from her cute button nose to her dark, almost purplish hair. Her hands reached out toward her daddy and he leaned in closer to her. Suddenly he felt her little hand close around a clump of his hair and pull hard. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." He said as Hinata tried to get the baby's strong grip to let her husband's hair go. In the end, Naruto had a few less hairs and giggling baby was examining what she had managed to retrieve from her father's head. Yep...she was a trouble maker just like her daddy.

_Mornin' comes and herhairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she dont know why  
I can't take my eyes off her_

Naruto could smell the food on the stove beginning to overcook and quickly moved back to the stove in order to save the meal he was making. Finishing the cooking he turned off the stove and dished out two plates. Turning he found his wife playing with their daughter and it struck him how much his family meant to him. His girls, he thought, as he walked over to join them. As they ate, the two took turns playing entertainer. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Hinata's antics as she made funny noises that had their daughter giggling. Looking up at him she gave him a dirty look. "What?" Naruto asked a smirk on his face "I can't help it if you're just too adorable when you do that." Hinata raised her eyebrows as him as if to ask if he was kidding. "Why is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked "I can't appreciate my two beautiful girls?" Hinata giggled at this and blushed. "Naruto, you are so silly." She said when his blue eyes kept staring at her. Looking down at the night gown and running her hands through her hair which she had no doubt was a mess she wondered what he was staring at. Sighing Naruto rolled his eyes at her before saying "Don't you know you're beautiful?" and once again reminded his wife of something she just didn't seem to know.

_And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no shes not that kind)  
She dont know shes beautiful  
Though time and time i've told her_

**Ok, I think you all know what to do if you want to leave me a review. Please leave one for me; I like to hear the good and the bad so I can improve.**


End file.
